A type of coupling, commonly referred to as a “quick connector”, is used in a wide variety of liquid and gas systems to provide a connection between a pair of components for establishing a continuous flow path therebetween. For example, in automotive applications, quick connectors are used in various air/vapor management systems such as evaporative emissions systems, crankcase ventilation systems, and brake boost and engine vacuum systems. In addition to these gas management systems, quick connectors can also be used in fluid delivery systems such as, for example, liquid fuel and windshield washer applications. The benefits of quick connectors in automotive applications include their ease of assembly and subsequent replacement, a reduction in the number of leak paths, a reduction in the number of system components, and the containment of hydrocarbon emissions.
In many motor vehicle applications, the female connector of a hose assembly is coupled to a male connector port which extends from a wall segment of a vessel-like component (i.e., fuel tank, intake manifold, crankcase, etc.) that delineates an interior chamber from the ambient environment. Unfortunately, the need to form or otherwise secure a male port connector on such structures complicates the fabrication process and tends to increase the packaging space requirements. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional quick connector arrangement having a hose 10 coupled to a standard male connector port 12 utilizing a quick connector 14 that is generally similar to that described in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,531. Male connector port 12 is shown extending from a vessel 16 to define a continuous internal flowpath therebetween. Connector 14 includes a housing 18 having a male attachment segment 20 that is shown inserted into the end of hose 10 to provide a sealed connection therebetween. Connector 14 further includes a retainer 22 secured within housing 18 and having a snap-lock mechanism 24 for retaining a rim 26 of male connector port 12 therein.
As an alternative, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,537 teaches of forming an annular boss on the tank which acts as a raised female receptacle that is adapted to receive the male port segment of either a tube or collect-type connector. The male port segment is retained in the female receptacle via the serrated edges of a spring-loaded grab ring. A cap is required to enclose the raised boss to provide additional rigidity and strength.
Despite the increasing opportunity to use quick connectors in motor vehicle gas management and liquid delivery systems, a need still exists to provide a superior mounting arrangement between one of the male and female connector components, typically the male port connector, and its adjoining wall structure. Ideally, this would be accomplished by providing a standardized mounting arrangement that reduces fabrication complexity and permits modular connection of a wide variety of connectors.